


30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version (Franbob edition)

by Gold_dustwoman



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Shipping, The Simpsons - Freeform, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_dustwoman/pseuds/Gold_dustwoman
Summary: Thought I'd start writing my NSFW Franbob prompts and post em' here. So prepare to read alot of Francesca x Sideshow Bob gettin' marital. If Fran x Bob does not interest you please be on your marry way. :^)





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Franbob prompt list inspired by this prompt list on Tumblr. :) https://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion
> 
> So here goes nothing. Also this first chapter takes place when Bob fled to London with Francesca and Gino.

**_Cuddles (naked)_ **

* * *

 

 Bob heaved a long sigh as he made his way into his new London flat. Apparently being a chimney sweep  wasn't what he expected, Cause one look at his credentials and all those blaggards just saw his hair and used him as the brush. But it didn't matter he was home and ready to go into the loving embrace of his wife (After he has taken a shower and cleaned the soot from himself of course.) But before he did that he called out for Francesca to make himself known that he has returned. 

"Darling!" Bob bellowed out in that unmistakable baritone voice of his, "I'm home and will be in bed momentarily just have to clean off the soot from my hair."

Fran was in the kitchen cleaning dishes as she perked up from the sound of her husband. It was times like this that made her the most happiest, cause you see from that run in with the Simpsons and fleeing to London and leaving her beloved home in Tuscany she felt so isolated and so confused. Isolated cause she did not know the people in this new country and had no other friends or companions other than Her baby boy Gino and her husband Bob. Moments like this where Bob would show up to greet her where all that was left that kept her from getting completely home sick. (And of course taking care of little Gino was the most fulfilling and filled that need for her to nurture that family she built with her husband many years ago in salsiccia.) She wasn't going to let her family fall apart and she would follow Bob to the ends of the earth to keep it that way. 

~~~

Moments pasted and Bob finished his shower wearing a purple robe and made his way into the bedroom finding his wife who was already asleep. He couldn't help but notice her sleeping form and and how the soft lace lingerie dress draped over her hour glass form. It was times like this that made him feel lucky that he married such a goddess. For she wasn't just a goddess in appearance but in character as well. She was a well of compassion and love in his most vulnerable of times and didn't even flinch when he would have his bouts of night terrors and cursing to the boy that ruined his life late into the night. Just the thought of past times of her soft warm arms holding him and how her sultry voice soothed his vengeance rattled brain was enough to send him into a state of bliss. But he knew his actions would over come his resolve in this moment of thought that he climbed into bed to hold her sleeping form. 

As he held her from behind he burrowed his face into her raven black hair and inhaled her scent. Her scent was enough to pacify him. " _Oh my darling how you make me go mad with desire._ " He whispered into her ear as his wife took notice of the man whom she cherished so deeply holding her with reckless abandon.

"Mi amore, pl-please not tonight." She replied timidly to him, turning her head slightly to try to face him. She knew what he wanted and how badly he wanted it. It wasn't uncommon for Bob to throw himself at her like this. But right now she was just happy he was home and to share another night together. 

But huffed feeling rather defeated, "B-but Francesca it's been so long since we've made love and I've longed for you so much when I was at work." She pleaded back, caressing her side slowly. 

Francesca knew he wasn't the one to give up so easily so instead she decided to make a compromise. After all he was right in some aspects but she just didn't feel up to love making at the moment. After all Gino was in the next room sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. "Roberto I don't want to make any noise while Gino is sleeping and you know how rough you can get." Francesca said quite frankly.

"Y-yes," Bob scratched the bridge of his nose coyly, "But that is only because I have been starved of my most carnal desires in jail."

"Yes, that may be true," Francesca continued cutting Bob off as she put a finger to is lips as they sat in bed, "But you have to realize as much as I love you and as much as I would like to make love and have you ravage me like a beast." She crossed her arms as her husband sat there blushing at her choice of words. "You have to realize that sometimes I just want a break." She finished looking to him quite sternly. She may be a loving and obedient wife but she knew when she had her limits.  

Bob paused for a moment and then turned to his wife, "Well, what would you purpose to do about this? I mean we have to reach some compromise that meets both of our desires?" He offered leaning back on to the bed nonchalantly and crossing his legs. 

Fran mulled it over and felt a twinge of inspiration hit her and grinned mischievously. She turned to him and found her opportunity to pounce. She began to climb on top of his lap and sat there as she began to undo her lingerie and stripped it off her body and casually tossing it to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. "We can always just cuddle." She offered seductively. 

Bob was taken aback, "Well this is all well in good my pet but why the sudden departure of clothing?" He asked.

"Well you said you wanted to compromise and I think this is the next best thing mi caro." She chirped sweetly before reaching down to disrobe Bob's chest. opening the silk purple folds to reveal his infamous "Die, Bart Die" tattoo. Francesca stopped and looked to the tattoo with some disdain. 

"What's wrong love?" Bob asked holding her small wrist in his hands. 

"N-nothing." She hesitated looking away from her husband, "I just well..." She remembered how she got here how all of this started and how scared she was. In a instant Bob could be carted away by authorities if they found them and how easily there happiness could end. She knew deep down she shouldn't worry that they will be okay but and that she should trust her husband but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that this to could end. 

As she was lost in thought Bob pulled her into his embrace, waking her from her trance. The feeling of Bob's warm pale skin pressed against her body gave her a moment of security. Bob knew that it was his turn to make her feel safe, to comfort her in her darkest hour like how she most graciously did for him and with that he wrapped his arms about her, petting her soft wavy hair as his robe slid from his shoulders. He didn't care if they weren't completely naked, just the sensation of there skin against each other and the warmth they both gave off was enough for them to truly be satisfied. Bob wasn't going to push his boundaries.

_There was no need to._

 


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting for this one is Bob and Fran's life while in Salsiccia. So enjoy. :3

**_Kiss (naked)_ **

* * *

  
Bob rolled off of a disheveled Francesca and caught his breath as another rapturous night of love making was coming to a close. He then looked to his wife who was laying there content and breathless, her arm over her head and a hand over her heart as her dark hair splayed onto the soft pillow so carelessly. It was indeed a good night for both of them. But no night of passion can be complete without a kiss. So with that Bob leaned forward and toward over her upper body and looked down to her. Franny stared back as her haze was cleared and all that filled her line of sight was her husband. His presence absolutely enveloped her and she reached over to his cheek and smiled happily. Bob placed a pale hand over her small tan one and kissed her warm soft palm and without hesitation he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her soft cherry lips.

Fran was taken aback at first but soon relaxed herself and kissed him back. The scent of his peppermint Armani filling her senses as they let the kiss turn into a embrace. Both throwing there arms around each other as the grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom ticked away and finally hit 12. At this point the Tuscan moon shown it's brightest filling the window of the Italian villa with the soft glow of moonlight.

Bob wished this kiss would go on forever but he knew it wasn't to last and broke his lips from his wife and began to press his forehead gently onto hers as he looked into her eyes longingly.

"Darling as much as I wish for this to last I believe it is midnight." He whispered to her in a low and soft voice as he heard the clock bong once for midnight.   
" He whispered to her in a low and soft voice as he heard the clock bonged a second time for midnight.

Francesca nodded in agreement as her husband positioned his body next to her and held her. She then began to make herself comfortable in his embrace and began to drift in blissful sleep. Her thoughts of him and his of hers.

As there naked bodies intertwined with each other she looked up to her sleeping lover and couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have him as a husband. The way he kissed her was nothing she has ever experienced. It was something of a dream but at the same time something quite possessive as if he never wanted to let her go. Like her soul was possessed by a mysterious entity that wanted her only for itself. But now the kiss was over and she finally felt the fog of sleep overcome her mind and felt herself drift off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda short but meh what are yah going to do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Agh sorry that they weren't completely naked in Cuddles (naked). Well Bob wasn't anyway. It's been ages since I last wrote fan fic so excuse me if I am a little rusty. >.< But yeah enjoy and please excuse the rustiness. dnhsdjfhfdfgjidfhg X< I'll try to update as much as I can.


End file.
